Gabriel and Edward Masen
by PyroMidnightAngel
Summary: 100 yrs after breaking dawn,the Cullens returned to Forks.They entered high school again and at there,Edward meets a girl who looks like a female duplicate of him and finds out that she's his grandniece.And Aro wants her,dead or alive. Will Amber live?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Back to Forks**

We returned, back to Forks, after the insisting of both Bella and Nessie, who were both born in Forks. Bella is my wife, Bella Cullen, and Nessie is my half-human, half-vampire daughter with Bella, Renesmee Cullen. Almost a hundred years ago, I met Bella at Forks High and we soon fell in love, then got married and had a child. Nothing has changed during the century we were gone, except that everyone we knew was dead and gone. Even though everyone feels sad that the people they knew were gone, I cannot help being happy, because Mike Newton can no longer irritate me with his less that polite thoughts about Bella and I would have one less competitor in high school. Nessie will be studying in Forks High with the rest of us, something she is very excited about because the last time she was here, it had been when she was three or, technically, the size of a three-year-old.

The house was still there, filled with dust. We had a competition where we would clean each of our rooms without using any of our enhanced senses and Jasper and Emmett betted against Alice, who won when Bella was first; she had to clean our little cottage in the forest. I have no idea why Jasper and Emmett would do that when Alice can see the future and lost Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's guitar to Alice.

Carlisle got another job at the hospital and Esme stayed at home to make Nessie breakfast and dinner. We all enrolled into Forks High and Nessie followed, after Bella demanded that she comes to Forks High with us because I still would not let our daughter be in touch with humans because I was 'over-bearing'.

The first day of school was the usual, but Nessie was squealing like a five-year-old and we had a hard time reining her in. Her curiousity about everything was annoying. I wonder where her insatiable thirst came from.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper went in first, then came out with a stunned looks on their faces. I was instantly alert, but Jasper made me calm down with his gift.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The others were blocking me with disgusting thoughts in their mind, something that Nessie taught them.

"You'll understand when you see it," Alice replied. I growled, then walked in, with Bella and Nessie on my sides. As soon as I saw who was at the counter, I froze in shock and stared at the girl standing at the the counter, chatting with a blonde in her thirties who was manning the table. She was a feminine form of...me.

Her hair had the same strange shade of bronze as mine, her eyes a startling shade of green, like liquid emeralds, just like those in the memories Carlisle had of me in human form, and angular facial features that was almost like a vampire's. She had faintly flushed cheeks, but only prominent to vampires, and her heart was beating, but the wet sound of her heartbeat did not appeal to any of us, like as if it was..._normal_. We were too mich alike to have no blood relationship. I heard Bella and Nessie respond as I did and distracted myself with their thoughts.

Is she related to you, Edward? Bella asked. Did anyone in your family survive the influenza outbreak?

Daddy, is she some sister that you didn't tell me about? Nessie asked.

"I do not remember any and she is no sister of yours, Nessie," I replied softly. Which was not soft enough because the feminine form of me suddenly spun around and looked at us with my human green eyes that were perfectly copied onto her soft, brimming with life, face. The blonde she was talking to followed where her eyes were looking and saw us, then her heart did a double thump and I heard her chant _Too young, too young..._ in her mind. Wrong, I was old enough to be your great grandfather.

"Amber, I'll talk to you later," the blonde whispered, then turned to us. Amber moved away from the counter, slipped past us and went out the door. I caught a thought of anger as she went past me."You must be the other Cullens," the blonde said in a louder voice. She passed us our schedules and maps of the school. "I'm Miss. Lance."

"Miss. Lance," I called. "Who was that girl who went out?"

"She's Amber Estelle, although she prefers people to call her by her first name instead of Amber, and she is suppose to be your guide around the school. She's a very odd kid, but keeps to herself and gives no trouble," she replied.

"Is she from here?" I asked.

"No," Miss. Lance replied. "She came here last year from Illinois, Chicago. I don't know why she would rather come here than skip a few grades to get to Dartmouth." I froze again. Chicago? She came from Chicago too? "She's due to be married in two years' time to someone very rich." What the heck? She's even going to get married after high school graduation?

"Miss. Lance, Amber seems angry as she went past us," Nessie said. "Why is she so angry?"

"She didn't volunteer to be your guide," Miss. Lance replied. "She was forced to, because we found out that she called one of the girls in her gym class a bitch and another a slut." _Although they both deserve those names..._

"Then what about her engagement?" Bella asked, curious.

"We learned about it almost as soon as she started school. It's really too obvious, you see. She wears her engagement ring on a white gold necklace. It's really very beautiful. Tiffany's. Out before it had hit the stores," She replied. "She's so lucky. Her boyfriend's so rich." I saw the image of the engagement ring in her thoughts and it was indeed as she said. Beautiful. Twin swans, with a diamond at the center.

As soon as we were out, Jasper and the others bombarded me with loud, jarring thoughts.

She just came out. Jasper noted quietly. At least, quieter than the others'.

_Did you see her, Edward? She's like a female duplicate of you!_ Alice squealed and showed me a rerun of Jasper's face turning from boredom to absolute shock.

_She even has your temper, Edward. She was arguing with Miss. Lance when we went in._ Rosalie ? Even my temper?

_She is sure hot, Edward. I didn't think anyone with your looks would be considered pretty, but she carries them well. Her full name is Amber Clarissa Estelle, a freshman like us._Emmett commented, staring at Amber, who was talking to a tall, be-spectacled redhead girl. I smirked. Wait till Rose here about this! _Wow. Nice hips, lovely lips and legs. She's sure one heck of a hottie. Wonder if she wants to date?_

"Don't even think about it, Em," I whispered quietly. "Keep your hands to yourself or I'll tell Rose about your ideas with Amber."

"You wouldn't!" He said. I gave him my most venomous glare.

"Want to bet?" I taunted. He gulped.

"What are you talking about?"

I turned. Amber. What did she hear? I tuned the other voices out and listened for hers.

_Why is he squinting? Is there something wrong with his eyes or something else? Maybe it's because of how alike we are. He looks like my grand uncle, though, when he was still alive. I wonder if Grandad Gabriel was right about him becoming a vampire._

Her eyes widened as mine did. _Was he listening to my thoughts?A mind reader! Holy crow!_

Immediately, she began backing off, wary of us. No one moved. Then, from behind Amber, someone called, "Star!" and she spun around. I froze t the sound of that perfect dark rich whisper of a voice. Another vampire.

"Ron." Amber murmured, muffled by the dark angel hugging her. He was tall, with silvery amethyst eyes and dark auburn hair, and perfect like the rest of our kind. Then, after as few minutes, he released Amber and she turned to introduce us.

"Ron, this are the Cullens. They have claimed this land, so be civil. Edward, this is my boyfriend, Aaron Swift. I promise you that there will be no trouble coming from him, or you can have us banished from Forks." Then, she turned to Aaron. "If you even try to destroy anything within five mile radius of their land, I'm moving out."

"Edward?" Aaron repeated. "Like your Granduncle's name? _That_ Edward?"

"Yes." Amber was certain. "My Granduncle. So _behave_ or I'm going to move back to my old room in Port Angeles, okay?"

"But I thought you hate that room!" Aaron argued.

"I did, but I wouldn't be as bad as you nearly buying a penthouse for me! And in _Montecarlo_!" Amber hissed. "As if I'll ever go gambling!"

"Just plans, love. In case you would ever be addicted to gambling and need a place to stay," Aaron said. Jasper, Emmett and I snickered.

"You!" She said, furious. "You'll be the death of me, Ron! You're impossible!" Then, to us. "Come on, Edward, let's leave Aarron to his stupid plans and hoping that I'll become a _gambling_ _addict_." Then, she walked off, leaving Aaron behind.

"Did he really buy a penthouse in _Montecarlo_?" Rosalie asked.

Amber looked pissed when she answered. "Yes. Ron bought seven for my sixteenth birthday. He splurges on anything that interest him. Without me, he'll probably go bankrupt one of these days." I snickered.

"But how did you know that we're vampires?" Jasper asked. "And that this land has been claimed." The ghost of a grin flickered across Amber's face, then vanished.

"Same way I knew Edward's my granduncle, you're an empath, Alice with clairvoyance, Isabella Swan, or Bella Cullen, is a shield, Rensemee a projector and Edward a mind reader," Amber replied. She stopped, and turned around. "Ron says I have some gift called truth seeing. He thinks that my gift manifestered after I survived the vampire attack, but I've had this gift since I was a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Same way I knew Edward's my granduncle, you're an empath, Alice with clairvoyance, Isabella Swan, or Bella Cullen, is a shield, Rensemee a projector and Edward a mind reader," Amber replied. She stopped, and turned around. "Ron says I have some gift called truth seeing. He thinks that my gift manifestered after I survived the vampire attack, but I've had this gift since I was a baby."_

**CONTINUED**

I was stunned. Truth seeing? Carlisle had told me once about them. They were vampires with the power to see who we really are and use the truth of our identity agianst us. I had always believed them to be evil, like the Satan's pawns or something close to that. But Amber had the gift, and she's..._good_. Like all of us. I could tell from her words. A caretaker, like Bella. I smirked to myself. So we aren't as alike as can be.

"Err...Edward? Why are you smirking?"

"Wh-What?" I said, snapping out of my little thoughts. Amber saw my face and cracked up, along with Jasper and Emmett. I was confused, until Nessie showed me a rerun of how I had reacted when Amber spoke and, I have to admit, I did look pretty comical.

"You see, Daddy?" Nessie asked, grinning. I nodded. Five minutes later, Emmett and Jasper were still howling with laughter, but Amber was running out of breath.

"Sorry, Edward," Amber said breathlessly. "You just looked so..._hilarious_ when I called you." She was still grinning, but didn't laugh as she led us to our classrooms. Emmett and Jasper were still snickering, though not as loud or conspicuous as before. Then, I noticed that there was a mark on her skin, like a scar of some sort.

She brought us to the Trignometry classroom, where Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice entered, then to the Literature classroom, where she entered along with us. While we took the seats at the back, Amber explained to the teacher that we were the new students and she was our guide for the first week. Then, suddenly, the teacher, Mr. Adrula, passed Amber a covered bottle and whispered into her ear.

"Your boyfriend asked me to give this to you and tell you he's sorry for making you unhappy. He says that, if you want he'll sell all seven off and get something else for you." Amber flushed, then nodded and walked to the seat beside Nessie. She sat down and opened the case, then twisted the cap off. Her eyes widened, and I heard her thoughts.

_Oh my god. Chocolate! Thanks Ron! That's exactly what I wanted! I love you!_

_Your wish is my command, Amber. And I'll get more for you if you want. I'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria._

_I love you. Bye._

_The only woman I'll love will be you. Goodbye._

Amber drank the hot chocolate, then warmed her hands as she pressed them against the sides of the bottle and sighed blissfully. Then, she pulled her mittens back on and placed the bottle in her bag. While the rest of us took out our books and notebooks, Amber took out a stack of papers that looked like..._scores_. Music scores. I tore a piece of paper out of my notebook, wrote my question, and passed it to Amber.

_What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be listening to the teacher?_

**Mr. Adrula doesn't care about what we're doing as long as we ace everything. Anyway, I'm allowed to do so.**

_You're allowed to?_ I was shocked.

**Yes. I'll be going to Julliard after high school.**

_What about Dartmouth?_ She smiled at the question.

**Guess you got that from the teacher I was talking to, huh? Well, I'm not going; they don't have music programs for me. 'We teach the asthetics, not the music themes.' Yeesh.** I grinned.

_Do you like music?_ She grinned.

**Yes, but music in the eighties suck lots. I love music in the forties. Wonder why people don't listen to those nowadays.**

_What's your favourite song?_

**Clair De Lune. Anything's that by Debussy, love it. **

_What's your music's name_?

**Whispers of Leaves. It's for Ron's birthday**.

Then, she tore a plain piece of paper from her own notebook and she flipped her hair over one shoulder, so my view was obscured. Even her thoughts were silent. I waited, until finally, Amber passed me the same piece of paper, neatly folded, scrawled over it hastily was: _Hope you like it._

_Go on. Open it. _

Bella nodded, and I flipped it open. I gasped. Bella looked over my shoulder and saw the picture. Her eyes widened and her mouth went slack.

_Oh god._

A perfect, fully detailed portrait of me, done in pencil but looking like a photo taken using the old cameras, with Bella by my side. Flawless, even to my inhumane eyes, the beauty acute to the point of jealousy; no one in my family had the ability to draw _that_ well. I took another fresh peice of paper, wrote down the question and passed it to Amber. She smiled a crooked smile as she saw my question.

_How did you do that? It's so beautiful. What a talent you have._

**That's nothing; I made a living out of drawing before meeting Ron. I can do more, if you want, Grandpa Edward.**

_Don't you have a family?_ Her eyes hardened when she saw my question, then a flash of unmistakable pain crossed her eyes before being smoldered over by calmness. Amber's hand shook as she wrote her answer, though there were no trace of hesitation in her writing.

**My mother died at childbirth, and my dad was murdered. I have a cousin living in the old house in Chicago, the house you lived in when you were human, but he won't let me stay with him. He wanted me to be independent. I don't remeber much about my parents, though, but I know they were good people. **

_Sorry I asked. What were they like? _The pain returned in her eyes, and she struggled to calm herself down, though I knew she was on the verge of breakdown. Amber blew out air in a sharp gust, then wrote down her answer and passed it back to me.

**I was lying about my parents. At least, I lied about one.** I looked up at her, and she pulled the sleeve of her cashmere top up, revealing her slender arm. I exhaled with a low hiss. Amber's whole arm was marred by long, deep slashes made from butcher knives, and her eyes were cold with hate as she looked at me, recalling the past. I stiffened as Amber allowed me to see into the memories in her past. Her bloody, tragic past.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not me.

I saw through her eyes, as a three year old. A hulking figure, large and forbidding, a slash of silver in his hands. Her hand came up to cover herself, and I felt her pain as deeply as my own as her arms were slashed until her bones were barely obscured. Good Lord. It felt like an endless nightmare, one filled with pain, terror, fear, hate, anger and tears. She had been hurt, so very badly, both emotionally and mentally. It was an absolute miracle that she could stay sane; I would've gone mad myself.

_No one wanted to be my friend; Father made sure of that. He told all of his friends that I was mad due to my mother's genes, and they spreaded his lies to others. Soon the whole town I lived in knew. I was all alone. I wanted to break free from him, but I was still a child. I called the police department several times as a child after being...abused by him. He told them the exact same story that everyone else knew, and soon, none of the officers took note of my calls. I was so afraid at that time, with no one to talk to. By the time I was twelve, I almost never went home, even for the most basic necessities. All of my bathing items were stored in my backpack, and I bathed in toilets using the basin and a towel, then changed into a new set of clothes. I kept several sets of clothes, matching them up to create new outfits. When I was fifteen, he died of a point-blank shoot in an alley, his wallet gone. I wasn't sad. In fact, I leapt with joy the moment I got the news. I left the same day he was buried, not even stopping to mourn for him; he was someone I want to keep forever in the past._

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone started packing their bags. Bella was looking at me, almost..scared, somehow.

"What's wrong?" I asked when we sat together at lunch later.

"You were growling. No one noticed, but it was scary. You looked like you'd seen the devil or something."

"I almost did," I whispered back. The others were coming in, carrying food that we were going to waste. Again.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I saw Amber's childhood. She was abused as a child. There was no one to love her. Her..." I couldn't say it. How could I, when my own child could have a beautifully blessed childhood while my own great-grandniece couldn't?

"...Her father was insane and her mother was dead, her relatives were living far away and were too busy to save her from the lunatic," Ron finished for me as he sat down beside Jasper and Amber took the seat beside him. Seeing her, I felt guilt, fresh and overpowering, engulf me. Jasper winced and sent a wave of calm to me. Amber, by some hidden talent of hers, realized what was going on and glared at me with my emerald eyes, then shoved her elbow into Ron's chest. More like bruised herself.

"Oh shut up, Ron," amber snapped, exasperated. "Can't you see Grandpa's already stressed enough?"

"But..."

"But nothing. Go sit with your jock friends or you can forget about coming back into the house from now till graduation," Amber threatened, cutting him off. Ron sulked and went to sit with his jock friends. Then, Amber placed a warm hand on mine. "Sorry, Grandpa. Ron's a git and born without empathy. Will you forgive me?"

I was shocked. "Forgive you?"

Amber looked chagrined. "Well, if I hadn't told you about my childhood, you wouldn't be so guilty, and Ron wouldn't have teased you." I should've smiled, but I couldn't. I was still shocked. "Grandpa?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Yes, I called you Grandpa. Obviously, we're related, unless your real name isn't Edward Anthony Masen?" Everyone looked at her, surprised. She rolled her eyes yet again, but this time in annoyance. "Didn't you listen earlier_? I can see truth in others_. Obviously, I would've seen your real name! Aren't vampires supposed to be super smart? You're dense enough that I could smash a boulder at it. Seriously."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, not me.

I saw through her eyes, as a three year old. A hulking figure, large and forbidding, a slash of silver in his hands. Her hand came up to cover herself, and I felt her pain as deeply as my own as her arms were slashed until her bones were barely obscured. Good Lord. It felt like an endless nightmare, one filled with pain, terror, fear, hate, anger and tears. She had been hurt, so very badly, both emotionally and mentally. It was an absolute miracle that she could stay sane; I would've gone mad myself.

_No one wanted to be my friend; Father made sure of that. He told all of his friends that I was mad due to my mother's genes, and they spreaded his lies to others. Soon the whole town I lived in knew. I was all alone. I wanted to break free from him, but I was still a child. I called the police department several times as a child after being...abused by him. He told them the exact same story that everyone else knew, and soon, none of the officers took note of my calls. I was so afraid at that time, with no one to talk to. By the time I was twelve, I almost never went home, even for the most basic necessities. All of my bathing items were stored in my backpack, and I bathed in toilets using the basin and a towel, then changed into a new set of clothes. I kept several sets of clothes, matching them up to create new outfits. When I was fifteen, he died of a point-blank shoot in an alley, his wallet gone. I wasn't sad. In fact, I leapt with joy the moment I got the news. I left the same day he was buried, not even stopping to mourn for him; he was someone I want to keep forever in the past._

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone started packing their bags. Bella was looking at me, almost..scared, somehow.

"What's wrong?" I asked when we sat together at lunch later.

"You were growling. No one noticed, but it was scary. You looked like you'd seen the devil or something."

"I almost did," I whispered back. The others were coming in, carrying food that we were going to waste. Again.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I saw Amber's childhood. She was abused as a child. There was no one to love her. Her..." I couldn't say it. How could I, when my own child could have a beautifully blessed childhood while my own great-grandniece couldn't?

"...Her father was insane and her mother was dead, her relatives were living far away and were too busy to save her from the lunatic," Ron finished for me as he sat down beside Jasper and Amber took the seat beside him. Seeing her, I felt guilt, fresh and overpowering, engulf me. Jasper winced and sent a wave of calm to me. Amber, by some hidden talent of hers, realized what was going on and glared at me with my emerald eyes, then shoved her elbow into Ron's chest. More like bruised herself.

"Oh shut up, Ron," amber snapped, exasperated. "Can't you see Grandpa's already stressed enough?"

"But..."

"But nothing. Go sit with your jock friends or you can forget about coming back into the house from now till graduation," Amber threatened, cutting him off. Ron sulked and went to sit with his jock friends. Then, Amber placed a warm hand on mine. "Sorry, Grandpa. Ron's a git and born without empathy. Will you forgive me?"

I was shocked. "Forgive you?"

Amber looked chagrined. "Well, if I hadn't told you about my childhood, you wouldn't be so guilty, and Ron wouldn't have teased you." I should've smiled, but I couldn't. I was still shocked. "Grandpa?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Yes, I called you Grandpa. Obviously, we're related, unless your real name isn't Edward Anthony Masen?" Everyone looked at her, surprised. She rolled her eyes yet again, but this time in annoyance. "Didn't you listen earlier_? I can see truth in others_. Obviously, I would've seen your real name! Aren't vampires supposed to be super smart? You're dense enough that I could smash a boulder at it. Seriously."


End file.
